The Beatles meet Link....again.
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: The Fab Four come to Hyrule!


Back to Hyrule! The Beatles are transported to Hyrule!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
(NOTE: I do not own the characters in the fanfic. You have to have read Link Meets The Beatles in order to understand this fanfic.).  
  
Link was sitting Indian style on the lawn by Hyrule Castle, playing "I want to hold your hand" on his Ocarina. In a flash, four British men appeared in a blue light.  
  
"Now where are we?" asked John Lennon, looking around.  
  
"I dunno John," said Paul McCartney. "But it sure looks strange."  
  
"Strange indeed!" snapped George Harrison. "It's just bizarre."  
  
"That's because we didn't have our coffee this morning," said Ringo Starr.   
  
The Fab Four were dressed in typical hippie garb: frayed jackets, tye dye shirts, hippie love beads, weird-looking jackets (let's just say they were wearing the same stuff they wore in the movie "Magical Mystery Tour" during the song, "I am the walrus"), polyester pants, etc.  
  
"Hey, look over there!" shouted John, pointing to Link. "There's our mate, Link!"  
  
Link looked up and saw the Beatles. "Hey guys! Welcome to my land, Hyrule!" He ran over to greet them. "You guys look a lot different than I last saw you."  
  
"Well," said John. "I grew a moustache and sideburns. And I'm wearing these glasses." He showed Link a pair of glasses with perfectly circular lenses.   
  
"Yeah, I grew a moustache too," said George, making a face.  
  
"I see that," said Link. "Well, your clothes are a heck of a lot different than the suits and stuff I saw you in the last time."  
  
"It's the style," said Ringo.   
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Link as he looked at a necklace around Paul's neck. A circle with a funny looking symbol inside it hung around Paul's neck.  
  
"It's a peace symbol," said Paul. "Where we came from, there's a war going on."  
  
"Well, why don't you get back and fight in it?"  
  
"We won't," said John. "It's not our war and besides, we don't believe in fighting."  
  
"Yeah," said George. "We don't believe in fighting."  
  
Paul nudged George in the side. "I think he gets the point."  
  
"So you guys are a bunch of pacifists, huh?" asked Link.  
  
"Hmmm, you might say that, yeah," said Ringo.  
  
"That's cool. Well, you won't find any war here. The last war was about, hmmm, 200 something years ago. Lemme give you a tour of Hyrule. Whaddah say, boys?"  
  
"I like it," said Ringo.   
  
"Maybe we can get some inspiration for another song," said Paul.  
  
The fivesome went off on a tour of Hyrule. Link gave them horses to ride since it would be a long, tedious walk for them. He introduced them all around Hyrule and the Beatles were particularly fascinated with the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest, since it was so peaceful and serene there.   
  
A few days later, the Fab Four decided to live with the Kokiris so that they can find inspiration for a song they were working on. They moved into Link's old treehouse that he once lived in as kid Link and made it bigger so it could accomodate the four of them.   
  
Some time later, the Beatles arranged for a concert at the Hyrule Ampitheater. They had just released their new album, The Beatles Green Album (there is no such thing as a Beatles Green Album...I made it up).   
  
Link and his family had V.I.P tickets to the concert. Link's children, Link II and Cordelia, already had listened to The Beatles Green Album several times and were now fans of the Fab Four.  
  
The Beatles played songs like "Deku Shrubs Forever" (Strawberry Fields Forever), "Hyrule Lane" (like Penny Lane), "Lucy in the Sky with Rupees" (Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds), "Brown Submarine" (in reference to Jabu-Jabu), "Three-day tripper" (in reference to the time getting from Hyrule Castle Town to other parts of Hyrule), and others.  
  
After 3 performances at the Hyrule Ampitheater, the Beatles decided that they should head back to England. They met one morning on the lawn of Hyrule Castle, with their things, ready to head home.  
  
"Well, Link, old friend," said John. "It's been nice living here for awhile. I hope the Green Album will go platinum back home."  
  
"I hope so too," said Link, holding an autographed Green Album CD. They bid their farewells and Link transported them back home with his Ocarina.  
  
Link then trotted back to his castle, singing "Hyrule Lane."


End file.
